nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Guderne
I Niraham er guderne ofte ganske nærværende, og for langt de fleste er der ingen tvivl om de guddommelige væseners eksistens. Guder er mægtige væsener, hvis magiske egenskaber er uovertrufne, og som har hjemme i Aferheim. De Ti Sande guder I tidernes morgen var der blot Aferheim, og her voksede det mægtige verdenstræ Básel. Dets krone dækkede himlen så langt øjet rakte, og dets rødder strakte sig lige så langt over og igennem jorden. Under dette træ vågnede de Fire Første guder, før noget andet fandt sted. Disse var den lyse gud Nimar, den mørke gudinde Fanabina, samt guden Gasnian og gudinden Rina, som begge var i perfekt neutral balance med sig selv og deres omgivelser. På trods af Nimars og Fanabinas modsætninger levede guderne dog i lang tid i fred med hverandre i Aferheim, men lykken varede ikke ved. En dag kaldte Gasnian de andre guder til sig, for de følte alle, at der var noget galt. Det bar frygten for at svinde bort til ingenting, som plagede guderne, og Gasnian fastslog, at løsningen var at få nogle arvtagere til gudernes rige. Nimar og Rina, som var husbond og hustru, gav da sammen liv til to sønner, som de navngav Rasnasolin og Djorka. Brødrene var så forskellige som dag og nat, for mens Rasnasolin snart blev vandets herre, blev Djorka jordens og vindens. De to begyndte snart at strides, og elementerne føg omkring i Aferheim. De to guders strid fortsatte ganske rigtigt på Niraham, selvom guderne ikke selv drog dertil i fysisk form. Djorkas tro tilbedere, dværgene, forsøgte længe og ihærdigt at fjerne vandet, men måtte til sidst indse, at de havde fejlet. Da gemte de sig selv og deres skam dybt ned under jorden for aldrig igen at skulle se på vandet. Djorka sørgede over sine børns skam og vemod, og han bad Nimar om at lindre dværgenes smerte. Skaberen måtte dog med beklagelse afvise sin søn, for selv ikke Nimar kunne ændre på fortiden. I vrede forlod Djorka sin familie og vandrede længe omkring i Aferheim, indtil han stødte på Fanabina. Hun viste sig forstående overfor den unge gud, og snart fik Fanabina med list og charme lokket Djorka til at dele hendes leje. Herefter fødte Fanabina to brødre, som hun kaldte Ragil og Burania. Imidlertid havde Nimars og Rinas kærlighed skænket dem en datter, som de havde navngivet Sissianna. Da Nimar skabte elverne i hendes billede, og de begyndte at tilbede Sissianna, blev Fanabina misundelig og brugte rall til at skabt sine egne dødelige børn – sortblodsvæsenerne. Ragil så, hvordan ondskaben ulmede i sortelverne, orkerne og goblinerne, og som guden for krig og ødelæggelse så han umådeligt potentiale i deres vrede. Han smedede våben og overrakte dem til sin moders skabninger med opfordringen om at bruge dem på de lyse racer. Snart rasede krigen på Niraham, og elverne led, for deres sjæle kunne ikke forlade deres kroppe, ligegyldigt hvor mange gange de end fik deres hjerte gennemboret af en klinge. Burania ynkede elverne, og han bad derfor Nimar om at skabe et rige, hvortil sjælene kunne komme hen, når deres kroppe eller sind ikke magtede mere i jordelivet. Nimar efterkom Buranias ønske og skabte Paulun, og snart efter gjorde Rina en ende på den første krig, da hun selv trådte ned på pladen og drev sortelverne tilbage under jorden. Gasnian var rasende over det kaos, som Fanabinas skabninger havde forvoldt, og for at forhindre en lignende krig i at finde sted, blæste Gasnian liv i Fanabina, som dagen efter fødte guden Aram. Nimar skabte da et folkefærd i Arams billede, og Gasnian spåede, at menneskene aldrig ville tillade sortblodsvæsenerne at gå så langt igen. Mange tusind år efter opstod en ny strid i Aferheim. Da Sissianna blev voksen og smuk, gjorde både Burania og Aram kur til hende. Gudinden valgte efter lang tids overvejelser Burania, da det var ham, som havde skænket hendes skabninger fred ved at give dem Paulun. Aram blev rasende over, at Burania havde frarøvet ham hans elskede og svor at hævne sig. Om natten da Burania og Sissianna lå på Niraham og sov, stjal Aram den tavle, hvorpå Burania holdt regnskab med de afdødes sjæle. Aram fløj da højt op i skyerne og kylede tavlen ned mod Grimdnes, det højeste bjerg på Niraham. Her splintredes den i fire store dele, mens støvet dalede ned over hele Niraham. Disse herskere af Aferheim betragtes af mange af Nirahams beboere som de eneste sande guder, idet mange har svært ved at acceptere de nye guddommes opdukken. Guderne efter Dommedag Efter Dommedag opstod mange nye guder. Nogle af disse var væsener, som også førhen havde haft hjemme i Aferheim, mens andre var mennesker, som var blevet ophøjet til gudestatus. Da Nimar stod under Básel efter Dommedag, præsenterede guden Arl ham for de øvrige guder i denne rækkefølge: Lyane er datter af Sissianna og Burania. Jorin var paladin af Nimar inden sin ophøjelse eller Iorin var ærkeengel af Sissianna. Tara var en menneskekvinde. Dilarna er datter af Fanabina og Phlarn/Thlarn er Fanabinas søn. Girak er ligeledes søn af Fanabina. Disse guder og gudinder er accepterede og tilbedte af mange af Nirahams folkefærd, men bliver også afvist af adskillige. Desuden har de generelt langt færre tilbedere end de Ti Sande guder, da nye guders trosretninger er mindre end tyve år gammel, mens de øvrige guder har været kendt af menneskene i mere end 1.400 år og af elverne, dværgene og sortelverne i mange tusinde.